The Princess and the Huntsman
by reneexoxtyler15
Summary: Storybrooke changed a lot of things for Emma. It was the first place she called home. It was the place that allowed her to be reunited with Henry. It was the place she found love. What happens when she lets her guard down completely?
1. The Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first fanfic for OUAT. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginnings**

Ever since Emma could remember, she never had a bond with anything or anyone. The life that was forced upon her, which she later adapted to, didn't allow her to do so.

That all changed the night of her twenty-eighth birthday. After blowing out a single candle on top of the cupcake she bought, Henry, her son she gave up for adoption, appeared at her front door. Her life was forever changed.

She soon found herself the new resident of Storybrooke, Maine. It became "home" to her, for lack of better words, and her first real bonds she formed there were with Henry and his schoolteacher, Mary Margaret. But during the in-between period of all of that, she formed a new bond with the town's sheriff, Graham. From the moment she laid eyes on him, she was attracted to him. Even though the circumstances of their meeting wasn't exactly, well, ideal, it didn't stop her from wanting to know more about him.

As a defense, she acted like he didn't faze her. Every time he would try harder to get to know her, she would build up her defenses more and more. Things got even more complicated once she became deputy. She knew taking that job wasn't the best idea, but she had to be near him. She _**needed**_ to know him.

That night she caught him sneaking out of Regina's was the beginning of her unraveling. She was pissed that he lied to her. But the idea of him and the mayor made her jealous. She didn't know why that was. It wasn't like they were together. That moment made sure of that...well, _**almost**_ made sure of that.

Then he kissed her and she knew she was done. It also awakened something in Graham. Something Emma didn't know what it was. She hated him for fucking with her thoughts. Seriously, who the hell did he think he was? Yet, she couldn't help but love him. It was getting to be too much of a hassle to have feelings for him. She did the only thing she knew how: pushing him away. She said he had crossed the line and didn't care about what he did with Regina. It was a lie that she thought she was willing to live with.

Yet as each day wore on, and the more they had to work side by side, her defenses started to break down. Thankfully when Graham started rambling on about finding his heart, he and Emma were able to recover it. Not knowing what to do with it, they took its cradle and hid somewhere that Regina wouldn't even bother to look. It was a difficult task, but a successful one at best.

Later that night, she gave into her feelings and desires. As soon as they got back to the sheriff's station, she unlocked one of the two vacant cells and pushed him against the wall. They kissed with so much passion. Passion that she hadn't known. Even Henry's father, who she thought she loved, couldn't compare to Graham, especially when he called her 'princess'. That night brought about firsts for Emma. It was the first time she made love instead of having casual sex. It was the first time she _**completely**_ gave in and threw caution to the wind. But love wasn't the only thing made that night. They made life.

Emma stared at herself in the mirror. She thought, as she stood in the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret (unbeknownst to her, her mother) wondering how she got to this point. She looked down at the plastic stick that laid on the cold, porcelain sink. She hadn't been feeling like herself. She already felt different once she got to Storybrooke, but she felt _**really**_ different a lot lately. It had been a couple of months since that night. It was just two weeks ago, she started feeling ill, not to mention overly emotional. Being that this wasn't her first pregnancy, she had more than a hunch as to what was going on inside of her. Fear, however, made her choose to ignore it. She usually wasn't afraid of anything, but this was different. For the second time in a decade, she had someone else life to consider. That thought alone terrified her.

Then there was the question of whether or not Graham would be there. He said he loved her, but Emma knew that babies made a difference. Speaking of which, she was worried about Henry. If she was pregnant and decided to keep this baby, how would that affect her relationship with him? She didn't like the idea of her own kid hating her. She didn't want him to think she loved him any less. She loved him with all her heart.

Her attention turned to the egg timer she had set. A minute left. She could feel her heartbeat increase in an instant. Her breath was almost non-existent. This minute was going to change everything for her. If she wasn't pregnant, she was definitely going to buy a lifetime supply of birth control pills and condoms. She didn't want any more chances to be taken. If she was pregnant...she didn't want to think about that. The thought was almost deadly to her system.

A knock on the door caused her to jump.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, just dragging a little this morning," she said once she caught her breath.

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be at Granny's."

"Okay."

She sighed once she heard the door shut. Another lie. She kept feeling guilty every time she did that lately.

"How the hell do I always get myself into complicated situations?"

_**DING!**_ Time was up. She took a deep breath and looked back at the pregnancy test. She lost her breath again once she saw 'pregnant' stare her in the face. She wanted nothing more than to fall apart, but that wasn't an option. She needed to figure out what she was going to do and fast.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! :) **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	2. Finding Out

**A/N: Thank you all for your responses thus far! :) It really means a lot! :)**

**BrittanyLS: Yeah, I know! We need more Emma!**

**RleFay: Me too! I'm still pissed he died!**

**latinbeauty008, miley-avril, lalabelle, MusicalLover17, and HarrylovesGinny09: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding Out**

**Graham's POV**

Graham sat at his desk. He knew he was supposed to be the protector of Storybrooke, but he was solely focused on Emma. Everything between them was fine until two weeks ago. She called in sick, didn't show up at Granny's, and hadn't talked to him. He was tempted to ask Mary Margaret, considering that she was Emma's roommate. He decided against it each time he started to approach her. He felt like he would be using her. Being that Regina used to use him for sex, he didn't want to use anyone, even if it was to get information out of them.

He thought back to the beginning of their relationship. That night they found his heart.

* * *

_They entered a room that appeared to have not been touched in years. Besides a few urns, there was a beige colored casket that was in the center. _

"_There's gotta be a trap door or another room," Graham said as he frantically started looking for something that may open a hidden door. Feeling the hopelessness of the situation, Emma sighed and leaned up against the coffin. She felt herself starting to slip. _

"_Graham!"_

_He quickly turned around, catching her before she reached the ground._

"_You okay?" he asked, looking lovingly into her eyes._

"_Yeah."_

_As they turned around, Emma noticed a beam of light coming from the under the casket._

"_What's that?"_

_Graham turned to where Emma had pointed. _

"_I think we just found the hidden room."_

_Together they pushed the coffin until they couldn't push anymore. To their great amazement they saw a staircase leading down to the ran down to the bottom level of the mausoleum with Emma following closely behind. He stared at the wall of burial vaults for a moment before trying to open each one._

"_Graham! What are you doing?!" she asked, looking at him in pure bewilderment._

"_I gotta find my heart!" _

_Emma sighed before deciding to join him. She started on the third row, quickly going through each vault. Knowing that time was of the essence, she started opening random vaults until she found what looked like a jewelry box._

"_I think I found something!" _

_He closed the vault he just finished looking in. He stared at the box she held in her hands. He gently took the box from her, almost cradling it as if it were a baby. He opened the top to see his heart. _

"_Is that it?" Emma asked not daring to look at it herself. She could handle a lot of things, but internal organs weren't one of them._

"_Yeah. It is," he closed the top, slipping it under his arm, "we gotta get out of here." _

_Emma quickly closed the vault before running up the stairs. Graham handed her the box before putting the coffin back into place. They ran out the door and through the cemetery, heading towards the sheriff station._

"_Where should we put this?" a breathless Emma asked once they were inside._

"_I don't know. We gotta think of somewhere Regina wouldn't even think to look." _

_After thinking of possible locations, they decided it was best to leave it in the bottom drawer of Emma's desk. Recently Graham had the drawer replaced. He figured the less Regina could get her hands on, the better._

_He went over to Emma and kissed her, "Thank you."_

_She smiled giving him the same loving expression he had given her earlier._

_"You're welcome." _

_With a split second of hesitation, the two moved in as close as possible before their lips met._

* * *

Graham sighed as he kept thinking of what could be wrong with Emma. He continuously told himself that she was probably just sick. But something about that didn't sit well with him. He came to the decision for the umpteenth time to go to her apartment and check on her. And then again, for the umpteenth time, he decided against it. Upsetting Emma was the last thing he wanted to do. But not seeing her or being able to be there for her was just as bad.

His thoughts were interrupted by the light knocking on the glass that surrounded his office. He looked up to see an anxious and worried Henry. Graham signaled for him to come inside.

"What can I do for you?"

"Have you talked to Emma?"

Graham sighed, "I haven't seen or talked to her in two weeks."

Henry sighed, "You don't think my mom did anything to her, do you?"

"I don't think so, especially considering how close you are to Emma."

"That's more reason for her to do something!"

"Have you tried talking to Mary Margaret?"

"She doesn't know much. All she says is that she's been sick. You should go over to see if she's okay."

"I would," Graham sighed, "but I don't want to upset her."

"Don't you think you might upset her more if you don't get see how she is?"

Graham sighed. Henry had a point. If he didn't go, she may get upset with him. But if he did go, he may get upset with him. He was going. He had to go.

"Alright, I'm going."

Henry beamed as he jumped up from the chair, "Can I come?"

Graham laughed, "Sure," he ruffled Henry's hair before grabbing his keys and walking out of his office.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

_Two hours earlier..._

She walked into her apartment and sighed as she closed the front door. _**She was pregnant**_. The doctor confirmed it. It was times like this that a drink was needed. Unfortunately that option wasn't available to her. She needed to lay down. Her head was hurting. She was nauseous. Considering that this had been going on for over two weeks she wasn't sure if it was from having her worse fear confirmed or the "joys" of pregnancy.

She grabbed a spare blanket Mary Margaret had and laid down. She didn't have the energy to go upstairs. Even if she did, she didn't feel like using it. As soon as her body hit the couch, she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of banging at her door. She grunted angrily as she quickly got up and went over to the door. She looked as if she saw a ghost upon seeing Henry and Graham.

* * *

**Graham's POV**

She looked extremely pale and tired. It broke Graham's heart to see his beloved Emma that way.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," he told her quietly.

"It's fine," she said giving a weak smile. She turned to Henry, "Hey, kid."

"My mom didn't do anything to you, did she?"

"No, kid. She didn't. Just haven't been feeling well."

Graham waited until she made eye contact with him for a split second to silently tell her that they needed to talk.

"Hey, Henry, why don't you go stay here while Emma and I go talk."

Henry shot him a look of suspicion.

"It'll only be for a few," Emma assured him.

Without putting up anymore of a fight, Henry sat on the couch, watching them go up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Graham asked as soon as they got up to her room.

Emma took a deep breath and sighed, "Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is, Emma. You look very pale and you haven't shown up to work in two weeks! You haven't called me or talked to Henry! I know something's up."

She sighed again.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

She stood there with her arms crossed. She bit her lip. He hadn't seen her like this before. He knew she was hiding something from him. He just wanted her to tell him.

"Emma, whatever is going on, I'll be there for you. I won't leave. I don't even plan on leaving," he rested his hands on her crossed arms, "Please, tell me what's going on."

She sighed again before looking up at the ceiling, "I'm pregnant."

Graham could feel the room start to spend before the feeling of his legs giving in took over.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got this done! I know it's been a little bit, but A LOT's been going on. I don't know how many of you are on the East Coast of the US. Right now there's a hurricane where I live, and the lights have been flickering for the past hour. With that being said, I may lose power which means no updates. :( I'll try to work on the next chapter as quickly as I can. But I don't know what's going to happen. If you want to be updated, follow me on twitter (satiresilence) for updates. I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will start from Emma's POV about the last part of this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**~Reneexoxtyler15~**


	3. Dealing

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I love each and every one of you! :D For any of you in NY or NJ, I hope you guys have been safe. I know a lot of people lost a lot. I hope even if you may have a lot to deal with, reading this story, or any other fanfic will help get you through these tough times. **

**adventuresinstorybrooke: Thanks! It wasn't too bad over here. Wish I could say the same about NY or NJ. :(**

**Opalbrat: Lol! Thank you. Reality is what I try to aim for. :)**

**Owlkin: I hope so! I want back together too! They brought Daniel back for a little bit, they should give us Graham! **

**HarrylovesGinny09, Bonesrl, and MusicalLover17: Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dealing**

**Emma's POV**

She stood in disbelief as the man she loved fell to the ground. Soon the rushed footsteps of her ten year old son became louder and louder as he approached her room.

"What happened?" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

Slowly, Emma turned around. He was clearly worried. His face that was usually full of color looked pale. The only color was on his cheeks. She didn't look any better herself. She still had the same paleness as she did, but now it was for a different reason.

Henry gasped loudly once he saw Graham lying on the floor. He quickly ran over, shaking Graham with as much energy as he had.

"Wake up! C'mon! Wake up!"

He turned to Emma, "What happened?"

She sighed, "He faint."

She didn't want to say more than that. She knew there was a chance she would have to.

"What were you two talking about? You don't think my mom found his heart, do you?"

She sighed once more. She had to tell him. Any hope she had of not saying anything went away just as quickly as it came.

"No, kid," she felt the words that were about to come out of her mouth choking her, "I'm-I'm-I'm-"

"You're what?" Henry interjected.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Henry's POV**

He stood there trying to process the words he thought he heard. He was a smart kid. He knew that pregnancy resulted in another human being. Regina never told him the crap about the stork or the birds and the bees.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, that means I'm-"

"Going to have another baby. I know. I know."

He looked at Emma. He could tell she was unsure of how to approach the current situation. She probably felt bad because she may keep this baby, even though she gave him away.

"Look," she sighed, "Kid," she stopped speaking.

"I'm not going to be mad if you keep him or her."

She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"You're not?"

"No. Like I said, I know you gave me up for adoption to give me my best chance. Besides, I get to have a little brother or sister!"

She smiled, "Thanks, kid."

He looked at Graham, who made a quiet, grunting noise.

"He's waking up."

* * *

**Graham's POV**

The muffled sound of voices plus the intensity of the lights welcomed Graham to the land of the living. Emma and Henry rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked him.

Graham looked at Emma, "I think so."

Emma held on to his arm as he balanced himself and started to get up. His legs were still a little wobbly from the fall. He sat on Emma's bed, still unsure of what he had heard.

"Why don't you go back downstairs while Emma and I talk?"

Henry looked at him with a concerned facial expression.

"It'll be fine," Emma once again tried to reassure him.

"That's what you said last time," Henry said as he headed out the door.

Graham motioned for Emma to sit on the bed next to him.

"Are you sure?"

"What? That I'm pregnant?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. I went to the doctor today to confirm it. Look, I know it's a lot to take on, but whatever you decide is fine. If you don't want to be involved, you don't have to."

He looked at her as he took her hands in his, "I'm not going anywhere. It's a lot to hear, but I'm staying here. I love you," he placed his hands on her abdomen, "and I love our baby, too."

Emma smiled. He loved it when she smiled. It always brightened up the room and it made him happy. As they sat there, enjoying the happiness they shared, it dawned on him.

"What about Regina?"

"Eh, don't worry about her. I'm not going to let "Madame Mayor" take away our happiness."

"But she took my heart."

"We have it, don't we. Besides, I think it's time we show her we're not afraid of her. She's mayor, not queen of the world."

"She is a queen."

Emma looked at him weird, "You're not insinuating that she's the evil queen from Henry's book."

"She is, Emma."

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Emma sighed. She was getting tired of people believing that Storybrooke was full of fairytale characters trapped in reality.

"Graham, she's not a queen. Henry's fairytales are just that, fairytales. They're not true."

"They are. We found my heart, remember? If I was _**purely**_ human, I would have died as soon as my heart was taken from my body."

He did have a point. Normally, well in her opinion of what was normal, if a person didn't have a heart, they would be dead. The heart was everything. There just wasn't any logical explanation as to why he didn't die.

"Let's say she is the evil queen/Snow White's evil stepmother. Wouldn't she have cast some type of spell of done something to you a long time ago?"

"Not necessarily. She usually doesn't hurt people unless she has a reason to. Or unless she wants to make her victim suffer."

"Well, then we're just going to have to keep this under wraps until we figure out what to do."

"You can't hide your pregnancy forever."

"I know that. But I can hide it long enough until we think of something," she went to the door, "Henry!"

She heard him run up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You can keep this baby a secret from your mom, right?"

"Of course! This will be another part of Operation Cobra!"

* * *

_Two weeks later.._

**Graham's POV**

He sat at his desk watching Emma fill out paperwork. He couldn't help but feel more love for her. She not only restored the feelings that he had taken away from him, but was giving him more love than he could imagine. She wasn't just some woman that he was casually dating. She was the mother of their child. Even though she didn't know herself, he knew she was Snow and Charming's daughter.

The unfortunate part was that none of them knew. Hopefully by the time the baby was to be born, that would all change. The hardest part was going to be convincing Emma that the curse was real. But for the moment, he didn't want to worry about that.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it took a little bit. I was struggling with how to approach this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please feel free to PM and review! It really helps me out. :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	4. If The Queen Isn't Happy

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your follows, reviews, favorites, and other ways you've shown support. It really means a lit to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: If the Queen Isn't Happy**

**Graham's POV**

He sat in his office looking at the woman he loved. He had always thought she was beautiful, but pregnancy really suited her. She had developed a small bump, which was easy to hide for the time being.

Even though he was happy, the thought of Regina finding out still rattled around in the back of his mind. He knew what capable of and didn't want her to hurt Emma or the baby.

He had to find protection for them. _**It was his job**_. He didn't know who would be powerful enough to contain the wrath of Regina's fury. He started thinking. Back in Fairytale land there was talk of the Dark One. He was extremely powerful, hut was he powerful enough to stop Regina?

Graham thought for a moment. Who was he in Storybrooke? From his experiences, most only Regina was the most like herself. Everyone else seemed unfamiliar. The only person he could think that was remotely close was Mr. Gold. He gave Graham the same weird vibe that he heard others talk about. He was creepy and no one _**really**_ wanted to be near him.

He got up from his chair, grabbing his worn, brown, leather coat.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, I'm going to do some patrolling. Man the fort for me?"

Emma looked at him half smiling lovingly, half glaring, "Yeah," she sighed, "what else am I going to do?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile before heading out.

He heard the jingle of the bell, letting Gold know that someone entered the shop. At first glance, all Graham could see was the various items Gold sold.

"What can I do for you, sheriff?" Graham heard him say. He turned until he saw Gold come from the back.

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

Gold's demeanor changed quickly, "How'd you...?"

"I'm no longer cursed."

Gold looked at him, completely baffled. That curse was supposed to be so powerful that it couldn't be broken. Unless...

"I see Miss Swan helped you see the truth."

"You could say that," Graham replied, somewhat standoffish.

"Well, no need for pretenses. What can I do for you, _**Huntsman**_?"

"I need protection for Emma and mine's child."

"_**She's pregnant**_?!"

"Yes. I need your help protect him or her from Regina."

"You don't need me, dearie."

"What do you mean? You're the Dark One."

"I'm very aware of that," Gold snapped, "but you see, Emma is the key to breaking the curse. She is everyone, well expect Regina's, savior. She has indescribable power that can't be matched."

Graham sighed in frustration, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Trust Emma."

Flustered and obviously feeling unsatisfied, Graham left out of Gold's shop and raced back to the station. By the time he reached the station he made sure nothing appeared to be wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Emma. He wanted her to have as smooth of a pregnancy as possible.

"That was a short patrol," Emma said.

He slightly jumped, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah," he said before letting out a nervous laugh, "not much goes on in Storybrooke."

She sighed in agreement. He went over to her desk and sat at the edge of it, "Tired?"

"And restless. I hate how tired pregnancy makes me."

"At least your morning sickness isn't that bad anymore."

She sighed again, "Yeah, yeah."

He flashed her a sympathetic smile before going back to his office.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

The rest of her shift went by painfully slow. She kept her comings and goings down to a minimum. The fact she was tired all the time didn't help matters. With running around all over town would just about _**exhaust **_her.

She want back to hers and Mary Margaret's apartment, plopping on her bed as soon as she went up to her room. She rested her hands on her somewhat visible bump. The feeling s she had during her pregnancy with Henry came rushing back. She felt a deep sense of a bond with the kid. Believe it or not, she had that with Henry, hence the reason why she felt giving him up would be best.

Unlike with Henry, Emma was afraid. She knew it was only a matter of time before Regina would know. It was already bad enough that she was Henry's adoptive mother. Hopefully she didn't think this was going to be a two for one. Hopefully she wouldn't try to turn Henry against her. At the time he was born, her life was unpredictable. The instability she was living in wasn't meant for a child. He needed consistency that she, at the time, couldn't provide. What kind of mother would she be if she didn't think of him first?

She sighed as her mind wandered down a million avenues. She couldn't find the perfect scenario that may give off what kind of reaction Regina would have. Emma couldn't believe she was thinking this, but if Regina was an evil queen/witch, she may try casting a spell on him or her. It was bad enough she was still heated over hers and Graham's relationship. The baby would be overboard.

The knock on her door caused her to rise above the cloud of thoughts she was floating in. She looked up to see Mary Margaret standing at the door with hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"I figured you may want something to calm your nerves."

Emma gave her a tired smile, "Thanks."

"How's the little one, today?"

"Fine. I, on the other hand, am exhausted."

Mary Margaret placed the mug on the nightstand next to Emma's bed, "When does your maternity leave start?"

"Technically I can start now, but I want to wait another month."

"You should start now. It'll give you time to relax until the baby's born."

"I would, but..."

"It's about Regina, huh?"

Emma looked at her, extremely shocked," How'd you know?"

" Henry."

Emma sat there unable to form any type of words.

"He came to school early one morning and he told me about the baby and that it was another way to break the curse. He said he wanted to tell me to help keep this a secret from Regina."

Emma sighed. With everything else that was going on, the last thing she wanted to be reminded of was the "curse" Regina had casted on everyone in Storybrooke.

"I know there's another reason why you're worried about her. Tell me."

"Remember the night Graham and I had sex?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

Emma took a deep breath, "Before that, we were looking for Graham's heart. He said that Regina ripped it out of him. I thought he was being metaphorical, but then we went to the mausoleum and found it."

"You think the curse is real?"

Emma sighed again, "I don't know. I mean I think it's crazy because of Henry's book of fairytales, but then seeing stuff like that makes me wonder if Henry _**is**_ right."

"I'm sure they're just fairytales."

"What if he's right?"

"I don't know. Try not to focus on that so much," she rubbed Emma's bump, "it's not good for the baby."

* * *

**Regina's POV**

Something was going on in Storybrooke. Regina didn't know what, but she knew something wasn't right. Henry was keeping to himself more than he usually did. Him and Graham were spending a lot more time together. Emma's been hiding, or what Regina takes as hiding.

It's been bugging her for two months now. She had to know what was going on. As mayor, and Graham's ex lover, she felt she had the right to know what was going on. After all, what kind of mayor doesn't keep an eye on the town she presides over?

She went to Henry's room. If he was hiding something, she would find it. She started under his bed. He had hidden the book Miss Blanchard gave him there. Unfortunately nothing was under there. Either he _**finally**_ got rid of the book, or he his it somewhere else.

She looked in his closet, dresser, and desk. Still nothing. He must have improved his hiding skills. She plopped on his bed, releasing a long, labored sigh. This feeling she had was getting the best of her. It drove her crazy! Something was up. She had to find out what it was. Quickly, she stormed of the room and went out the front door. The only person she could think that would be helpful was Gold. If anyone knew what was going on in Storybrooke, he would.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I know it seems that I've been neglecting this story, but I've been looking for a job. I finally got one! Even though it's only part-time, I'll still be busy. But I'll try as hard as I can to make sure to update. I hope you all enjoyed it! :) Please review or talk to me in twitter (reneexoxtyler15). **

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


	5. No One's Happy

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I know it's been forever, but work has kept me busy. :( **

**Chapter 5:... No One's Happy**

* * *

**Gold's POV**

The chimming of the bell caused him to look up from his polishing.

"What can I do for you, _**your majesty**_?"

He could tell the emphasis he put on the latter part of his question got under her skin. Just like he knew, so did she. She would be nothing without him. _**He created her**_.

She moved close to the display case, slamming her hands down on it. She looked at him with putre anger in her eyes.

"Something doesn't feel right. I know you know what it is. Tell me."

"Are you sure you're not being paranoid, dearie?"

He could see the anger within her rising. A smirk played on his lips. There was nothing more satisfying than having power over her.

"Don't play games with me! Just because we both don't have magic here doesn't mean _**I **_don't have power over you. Remember, I gave you more than what _**you **_deserved."

He quickly picked up a piece and began polishing it. He needed to keep his calm.

"Did you forget, dearie? _**I'm **_the one who made you who _**you**_ are. Without me, you'd still be listening to Mommy."

He watched as she sighed, rushing towards the exit. He waited for her hand to be on the knob before saying, "Miss Swan's pregnant."

Regina turned around. Despite her efforts to hide her _**visible**_ discomfort, it was still apparent.

"_**Pregnant?!**_"

"Yes, dearie. Her and the sheriff are going to have a baby."

"When did this happen?! How did this get pass me?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself. All I know is that she's pregnant. I don't know anymore than that."

He watched entertainingly as she huffed, rushing out the door.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

She rushed into the sheriff's office. She was more mad at herself, than at them. She had been blinded by petty emotions. Emotions had always been her Achilles heel. They were her undoing. They were the reason she chose to harden her heart. She walked in to see Emma at her desk, Graham stood next to her. Their eyes focused on her once she cleared her throat.

Her eyes met with Graham's, "Sheriff," she then turned to meet Emma's terrified eyes, "Miss Swan."

"What can we do for you, _**Regina**_," Graham said reducing her to a first name basis.

She internally shrugged it off, plastering a fake smile to her face, "I hear you two are expecting. Congratulations."

The fake smile was soon replaced by a real one. The sheer terror on their faces was a pleasant reaction. She watched as they collected themselves.

"Thank you, I guess," Emma said somewhat quietly.

"I'm guessing you're going to require leave soon?"

"No, I'm planning on working throughout the pregnancy."

"She's going to be taking leave as of the beginning of the upcoming month," Graham said, ignoring his girlfriend.

"Okay. Well, we should start looking at possible replacements."

It was at the moment Emma shot up from her chair. She was a firecracker before her pregnancy, it got worse the more her hormones started to kick in. Regina's eyes couldn't help but focus on Emma's stomach. She wasn't too big, but it was _**definitely**_ obvious that she was pregnant.

"I'm not taking leave! I can't be just one of those women who sit on their asses during their pregnancy!"

Graham turned to Regina, who was enjoying the show, "Excuse us."

* * *

**Emma's POV**

He took Emma's hand and guided her into his office.

"Look, I know you don't like doing nothing, but I want the baby," he placed his hand on her stomach, "to be healthy. Besides, Regina's up to something. I can tell."

Emma sighed. She hated to admit it, but she knew Graham was right. At the same time, she hated the feelings she was beginning to feel. She was vulnerable. For the third time since she first came to Storybrooke, she had to think of other people than just herself.

"Okay, fine."

Graham smiled and kissed her, "I'm only looking out for you and our baby."

She sighed again, "I know."

They quickly left his office, going back over to Regina.

"We're going to start interviewing for temporary replacements tomorrow morning," Emma said, sounding defeated.

She watched s the same take smile plastered its way onto Regina's face.

"Alright. Are you sure that you don't want to start your leave a little early, Miss Swan?"

"Positive," Emma replied with a stone-like facial expression.

"When you find your replacement, let me know."

Emma and Graham watched as Regina made her way out of the station. They turned to each other, knowing she was up to no good.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

She walked into her office, shutting the door behind her. She went over to her desk, got a set of keys that were in the bottom of the second desk drawer. She got up, patting down the wall until she felt an unusual patch behind the wallpaper. She found the hidden latch, opened it before using the key to unlock it. She walked through the doorway, which led to a secret room. The walls were dark, with a tint of a metallic shine. The room was lit with small torches. It had an old, wooden table that contained various vials and a large book in the center. A series of shelves aligned the walls, each containing various objects.

She went over to the book, embracing its antique body in her hands. She blew off the dust then carefully opened it. A relieved sigh escaped her lips. It felt good to have some magic hidden from the rest of the world. It wouldn't remain that way for long. She had plans to bring her wrath to Storybrooke. Once again, no one would have a happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, but I hope it was enjoyable. Please keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~ **


	6. The Sickening Sweetness of Revenge

**A/N: I didn't forget about this story! Life's been crazy for the last four months. This story has been racking around in the back of my brain. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6: The Sickening Sweetness of Revenge**

It had been a few days since Regina was last seen. She wanted to dedicate as much time as possible to destroy Emma and Graham's happiness. She knew if something were to happen to that baby or their relationship, her worries would be over. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she was being driven by anger and jealousy. She always wanted a family and a husband. She would have had that with Daniel if it hadn't been for Snow.

Deep down, her heart longed for Graham. When she took his literal heart out of his body, she realized he had hers, emotionally. It only pained her to realized that even without that vital organ, he still didn't love her.

Once again, she had lost to the "Charming" family. Just like she brought this curse, she was going to do the same.

She had one of her recipe books, that contained potions she had learned throughout her time with Rumpelstiltskin. She had to give him credit. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have known how great magic was. Although it would come with a price, it was something she was willing to pay.

* * *

_Emma and Mary Margaret's Apartment..._

Emma, Graham, and Mary Margaret were all sitting in the living room. They were all on edge. With Regina's presence noticeably missing, it left an uneasy feeling in their stomachs.

"What do you think she's planning?" Mary Margaret asked.

The three of them had been sitting in silence for quite some time, primarily because Henry was staying with them. They didn't want to raise his level of suspicion, which was practically unavoidable.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good," Graham stated.

Emma sighed. She knew he was going to say that Regina was the "Evil Queen" and she was capable of things unthinkable in this world.

Mary Margaret turned to her, "Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, fine."

Graham turned to her, his face full of worry, "Are you sure?"

"Actually, I'm annoyed. This whole thing with Regina is insane! She's not as powerful as everyone in this town seems to think she is!"

The other two sat silently. Dealing with Emma ever since she found out that she was pregnant had been a roller coaster. It got worse once Regina paid them a nice little visit.

"When you talked to Gold," Mary Margaret started, turning to Graham, "what'd he say?"

"He said that Emma and the baby would be fine. We didn't need to worry because the power lies within Emma."

Emma's eyes grew wide as she quickly turned towards Graham, "Me? If Regina is this 'Evil Queen' that you say she is, how the hell am I supposed to do anything to go up against her?!"

Graham sighed, "I don't know. Your best bet would be to talk to Gold. He has the answers, not me."

Emma got up from the couch and went over to grab her coat.

"Where are you going?" Graham asked as he shot up, Mary Margaret mirroring his motions.

"I'm going to find answers."

Emma grabbed her jacket. Before either one could utter another word to her, she walked out the door.

She could feel her blood boiling as she made the trip through Downtown Storybrooke. She was mad at herself for letting her guard down. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have fell in love and gotten pregnant.

* * *

_Gold's Shop..._

Gold stood behind the counter, polishing one of the many silverware he had acquired. He looked up once he heard the bell chime and the door slam shut.

"Ah! Deputy Swan. What can I do for you?"

"I want answers."

* * *

_Regina's Lair_

She slumped down, sighing heavily once her bottom half reached the floor. In all the time she had spent looking, she couldn't find a spell or a potion that would offer her the satisfaction of revenge.

As much as she didn't want to give up, she felt it was hopeless to continue on. Nothing was going to fix the fact that Graham loved Emma. That damn baby only made that clearer.

She had to do something. She couldn't just be defeated. _She refused to be defeated._ Not having a plan still didn't help matters. She wouldn't be able to be happy if she didn't have a plan to ruin their happiness.

She shot up from the ground. Gold should have an answer for her. He was the one that informed her of Emma's pregnancy. He has to know her Achilles' heel. Quickly, she put all of her stuff away before exiting. This newly found motivation wasn't something she wanted to waste.

* * *

_Gold's Shop..._

"What do you mean 'I hold the answer'?! Since when did you become some sort of sensei?"

"You really underestimate your abilities, Miss Swan. You hold powers within you that you don't even know that you have. You see, you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Their love, their _true _love brought you into this world. That love created magic so strong, that nothing can go up against it."

Emma sighed. She was really getting tired of everyone thinking magic was real. If it were real, she would have seen it by now. She's been in Storybrooke long enough to see something, right?

"How come I don't see magic happening all the time? If magic is here, how come no one is using it?"

"Regina brought a curse to everyone in Storybrooke. She transported everyone here, where magic doesn't exist."

"Well, if magic doesn't exist, then how am I supposed to use it to defeat her?"

"What you and Graham have is just as powerful as what your parents have, or should I say had."

She furrowed her brows, "What do you mean by 'had'?"

"Right now, your parents don't know that the other exists. They only have the lives and memories of their cursed lives. The only sure-fire way to defeat Regina is to break the curse. Once it's broken, then your true powers will be released."

Before Emma could say another word out of her mouth, she turned her head upon hearing the bell chime.

"Madame Mayor."

"Deputy Swan."

Emma walked up to Regina. She stopped when she was an inch away from her, "I don't know what you have planned, but know that if you do _anything_ to hurt my family, _including_ Henry, you will pay."

Emma gave her one last death glare before walking out of the shop.

Regina went up to the counter that Gold stood behind and slammed her palms onto the glass, "What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing that had anything to do with what she said to you. You know, this may be a crazy idea, but why don't you give up on this obsession with revenge?"

"I can't. Ever since Miss Swan came into town, she has done nothing but caused trouble."

"If I recall, Henry's the one that brought her to Storybrooke. And since I don't think you would _want_ to hurt Henry, you may want to drop it."

Gold's words caused Regina to freeze. He was right. Henry would hate Regina more if she did anything to hurt Emma. She sighed, silently cursing her love for him. Without another word, she stormed back out. Once again, she was back to square one.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating! I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm trying to get myself on a better schedule of writing chapters. If you haven't already heard, me and HarrylovesGinny09 are writing a OUAT story called, "A Family Affair". I hope you check that out too! Please continue to read, review and follow. It really makes my day! :)**

**~reneexoxtyler15~**


End file.
